Feche os Olhos
by KaoriH
Summary: Não é ‘Feliz’ se é ‘Final’. Bom argumento... Agora feche os olhos. Por quê? Pra que eu faça você acreditar. ::SiriusBellatrix::


**Disclaimer**: HP (c) JK

nota**¹**: Fic escrita para o Chall SB do fórum 6V

nota**²**: Kids!Fic

* * *

**Feche os olhos**

**-**

**-**

Sirius gostava de brincar nos jardins da casa da tia. Principalmente porque as meninas não eram permitidas ali. Não, não. Meninas não deveriam sujar seus vestidos de babados com a terra dos canteiros. Tecnicamente Sirius também não deveria se sujar com a terra dos canteiros, mas acidentes acontecem com os meninos. Não com as meninas.

Sirius não gostava de meninas. Elas cheiravam engraçado e prendiam laços nos cabelos. Porque prender laços nos cabelos? Ele se perguntava. Também não gostava de vestidos. Porque? Porque com os vestidos limpos as meninas não poderiam brincar com ele nos canteiros das flores da Tia Druella, e assim ele não teria com quem brincar, Regulus estava sempre _muito doentinho_ e não saia para brincar com ele. Sirius só tinha a companhia da terra no canteiro de flores.

_Até ela chegar._

— O que você está fazendo Sirius?

Não gostava da voz de Bellatrix. Não gostava de jeito nenhum como ela sempre queria parecer mais velha, mais sabida e mais crescida. Também não gostava dos cabelos negros presos com a fita azul clara, achava que aquela fita ficava estúpida nos cabelos dela.

— Nada. — E dava os ombros, ela não podia ser tão crescida que não brincava mais.

— Mamãe disse que você não pode brincar na terra. — Ela começou a falar se aproximando. Aquele sorriso esquisito surgindo nos lábios pálidos. — Tia Walburga vai te castigar. Você está imundo.

Ela se divertia. Se divertia porque não gostava de garotos.

* * *

— Você está imunda.

E ela volveu os olhos cansados para a figura sob o arco da porta.

— Me dê um tempo Sirius e eu vou te mostrar o imundo por aqui.

E ele sorriu cansado, com olhos velhos demais para um _moleque_.

— Isso ainda assusta Narcissa?

E ela rosnou.

* * *

Odiava aquela fita estúpida. Aquela fita que 'combinava com seus olhos' e 'fazia com que parecesse mais bonita' como a mãe vivia a dizer. Não gostava das fitas. Não gostava do babado do vestido e não gostava dos sapatos apertados.

Também não gostava de Sirius e o modo como ele se comportava. Não deveria agir como alguém crescido? Só quando crescesse não precisaria mais da fita nos cabelos. E pela sua lógica, se comportasse-se como uma adulta em breve seria uma adulta.

Mas Sirius também tinha que crescer. Não gostava nada, nada das calças curtas que ele usava. Davam-lhe vontade de rir.

— Você não quer crescer Sirius?

Questionou descrente quando ele voltou a se sentar na terra no canteiro de flores de sua mãe.

— Não.

Tinha vontade de chorar. Não entendia Sirius.

* * *

— Eu estava pensando...

— Não se esforce muito.

— ... Sobre nós dois.

— Não.

— O que?

— Não.

* * *

Crescer? Isso era ainda pior do que ser uma menina! Se bem que Bellatrix não tinha muito a perder, tinha? Ela afinal já era uma menina. Viu os olhos dela se tornarem lacrimosos. Oh, meninas sempre choravam quando não tem o que querem. Outra razão para que Sirius não gostasse de meninas.

— O que foi Bella? Porque você está chorando?

E esperou que ela alegasse que não chorava. Mas ela fungou e os lábios formaram um bico sentido.

— Meninas grandes não usam laços... Só posso tirar se eu crescer.

Oh. Se penalizou, pobre Bellatrix! Presa com laços e babados... Sirius podia imaginar o quanto era incomodo.

— E no que eu posso ajudar?

Bellatrix sorriu e limpou uma lagrimazinha no canto dos olhos. Sirius sentiu as mãos suarem.

— Feche os olhos.

* * *

— Eu vi você semana passada...

Ela começou com o cigarro entre os dedos longos, coberta com os cabelos negros. Ele murmurou uma resposta caminhando até o chuveiro.

— Você sabe o nome dela?

Um 'Uhn-Uhn' veio do banheiro e Bellatrix apagou o cigarro. Sirius não queria crescer.

— Eu tenho pensado...

— Sobre?

—... Nada.

* * *

Ele obedeceu de prontidão, tocado pelos laços que não eram nada mais do que incômodos. A verdade era que ela queria tentar e ele sempre estava por perto.

Era coisa de adulto. Gente grande.

Fechou os olhos também quando teve certeza que ele havia apertado as pálpebras e não iria abri-las.

Sirius pode sentir o cheiro engraçado do perfume de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix conseguia sentir o perfume das flores nele. Misturados com a terra.

* * *

Ele tinha cheiro de terra. Pesado e impregnante, como se aquele perfume grudasse na pele e ela nunca mais conseguisse se livrar dele, não importava quantos banhos resolvesse tomar no mesmo dia, ou quantos sais usasse. O cheiro se espalhava pela pele e a enlouquecia aos poucos.

* * *

Tomou coragem, respirou fundo, se inclinou.

Era seco e macio.

E quando suas mãos pequeninas tocaram os cabelos de Sirius – porque foi assim que viu seu pai fazer quando beijou Tia Walburga – sentiu os fios acariciarem seus dedos e um calorzinho diferente nas bochechas.

Quando os lábios se separaram levemente sentiu a respiração dele e quando abriu os olhos, Sirius tinha as íris baixas e o rosto corado.

— Eu achava que seria mais molhado...

Ele resmungou antes que ela saísse correndo, tão corada quando ele.

* * *

Bellatrix era... _Macia_. Os lábios, os cabelos, o corpo. Macia. A fala, os modos, os olhares. Macia. O chamariam de louco se o vissem dizendo essas coisas, mas _com ele_ ela sempre foi macia.

* * *

Se escorou na porta de casa com um sorriso bobo e tocou os lábios com os dedos, sem acreditar. Ela havia beijado Sirius! Não precisava mais dos laços nos cabelos ou dos babados nos vestidos! Já estava crescendo e era quase uma mocinha!

A risada curta foi interrompida pelos olhos verdes de Narcissa.

— Eu vou contar tudo pra mamãe.

A loira cantarolou.

Bellatrix rosnou pra ela. Pela primeira vez.

* * *

— Você algum dia acreditou?

— No que?

— Finais felizes.

— Ahum. E você?

— Não.

— Porque?

— Não é 'Feliz' se é 'Final'

— Bom argumento... Agora feche os olhos.

— Por quê?

— Pra que eu faça você acreditar.

— FIM —

* * *

* * *

**na**: Ficlet. **SB**. A quando tempo eu não escrevia isso? Sabedeus. Espero que gostem, e que se possível reviews venham :D


End file.
